


This is Messed Up (Understatement of the CENTURY)

by Madlyin_Luv



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Dropping into books, Gen, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Worlds Cross, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyin_Luv/pseuds/Madlyin_Luv
Summary: Dropping into a book? Messing up the story? Never gonna happen, right?RIGHT?Wrong. Teresa and her friends drops headfirst (Literally) into the KOTLC book series. Sadly, it got worse. Their ages were changed back to 12 (and yea, it sucked).With their arrival, new Elvin abilities are discovered, the Neverseen changed back to good, the Black Swan turned to the villain, and Teresa found herself to be DUN DUN DUN a Pyrokinetic.But soon she's standing on the battle field facing the Moonlark with only one-and-a-half ability against her five abilities. Will the Moonlark succeed again?Or will the Phoenix rise from the ashes?P.S. This book contains some spoilers! Fair Warning!!!
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Teresa Blackburn/ Bradley Shade, Teresa Blackburn/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PPL PLZ LOOK HERE BEFORE U READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ok now I've got ur attention ;)  
> Im writing another novel, and this is a sequel to that, but I'm not done with it yet, so ignore the confusing stuff like "Republic" or any other weird thing u see thx.  
> Extra note: Teresa and Bradley are "together" (like they know they like each other), and Kyra has another guy back in their world so ya.

“Yeah! Miss you too! Love ya sis!” I hung up, smiling. Finally, I could relax. After all the trouble with the Republic died down, I could finally enjoy my life as a normal student.

I closed my night lamp and looked at Kyra’s sleeping form in their room. Sarah and Ashley were gone tonight, probably visiting their parents since I hadn’t seen them at all today.

I stretched and lay down on my soft bed. Even after all the stress with the Republic counting on my friends and I had died down, somehow I didn’t think my life was as ‘perfect’ as I had once hoped.

Sure, it was great to be ‘normal’ again, but sometimes…I missed it. I missed the adventures my friends and I had.  
They were creepy and scary, with the fate of everything settling on our shoulders, and any of us could easily die at any second, but despite all those hardships, I had felt happy.

Now, am I happy?

I shook my head to clear the question away. I had more adventure than anyone else might ever have in a lifetime. I’d be selfish to want more.

Sleep came naturally, like it had always came after the Last Battle was over. I sank into its’ warmness and felt as if…

As if I’m falling?

My eyes snapped open, and I discovered I was freefalling through thin air. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” I yelled, my eyes blurring because of the wind in my eyes. I would’ve yelped with joy if I hadn't had NO IDEA about what was happening.

An instant later I fell on grassy ground. Purple grass, I realized with a gasp. I groaned, stretching my arms and legs to make sure I hadn’t broken anything. Luckily, I didn’t.

“Teresa?” A voice I knew too well asked. My head snapped up, and then I regretted it because of the pain I felt in my head.

“Brad?” I stood up slowly, and hurried over to another scrunched figure on the ground. Bradley was hunched over, clutching his arm. I gaped at his clothes.  
He was still wearing a hoodie and dark grey pants, but he had a cloak flying behind him with a pin that sealed it in place. I didn’t recognize the pin, and his cloak was definitely the wrong color.

“Why are you wearing that cloak? And…what is this cloak and pin? You’ve never worn this one!” I peered at his cloak. “Yours was dark red!”  
I looked down at the rest of his clothes, and I was just as aghast. Bradley was wearing a lace-up jerkin over a black long-sleeved shirt and blue slacks, along with his waist-length dark blue cape.

He snorted. “I have no idea what happened to me, but look at you!” He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up.

I scowled, putting my hands on my hips. “What are you—what the—” I noticed that my palms weren’t resting on my usual purple dress, instead on a pleated skirt. My hands go to my sword hidden under the dress by my right leg, but it was gone. My panic settled in, and I searched desperately for the dagger strapped to my right arm. Gone.

I peered at my cloak. It wasn’t dark purple, like my usual one. Instead, this was…BLUE?

There was also a pin sealing my cloak together. I grounded my teeth and examined my clothes. I was wearing an sapphire pleated skirt with black leggings, a white shirt, vest, and waist-length dark blue cloak.

I growled. Suddenly, a scream interrupted my thoughts. Kyra fell through the air, landing on her back. Bradley and I hurried over.

Like us, Kyra’s clothes have changed. She was wearing the same clothes as me, and when she looked down, she gasped in horror. “When are we, in the Stone Ages? Why am I wearing this ugly outfit?”

I could understand her frustration. Our clothes sucked. Real bad.

Behind us, we heard a grunt. We turned around to find Connor crouched on the ground, wearing the same clothes as Bradley. “Where?” He turned his head and saw us. “Thank goodness!” He got up, wincing from the pain. “Where are we? And where are my—” He was cut short when he realized what clothes he was wearing. 

“Where are my tools?” He asked, looking around on the ground.

“Where are we?” Kyra asked, panic setting into her face. I looked around our surroundings for some sort of clue. We were on a grassy hill overlooking a wide stone courtyard with a glass pyramid. There was a building wrapped around the pyramid in a sharply angled U. There were six towers—each in a different color—, which separated the wings, and a seventh tower stood in the center.

On the left of the pyramid were a domed building and two smaller buildings. To the right of the pyramid were two towers twisted around one another. They were golden and silver. There was, (of course), more purple grass.

I narrowed my eyes. This place looked familiar. Suddenly, I snapped my fingers. “That’s it! I know where we are!”  
Bradley smirked. “Well then, Ms. Nerdy, are you ready to share?”

I rolled my eyes. Bradley was sweet, cute, and completely awesome, but he could be a pain in the butt. “We’re in a book series.”

Connor suddenly looked nervous. “Uh…is it just me, or it seemed as if you guys look shorter than you did yesterday?”

Kyra frowned. “What do you mean?”

Bradley frowned too. “Yeah…it’s almost as if…” Then he shook his head. “Never mind, that’s not possible.”

But I was thinking. Blue…sapphire… I was piecing things together, but I needed more information.

“Either way, we have to go down there.” I pointed to the glass pyramid. “Classes are about to start.”

Connor still looked uncomfortable, but he shrugged. “This is probably a dream. Better make the most of it.” We headed down the grassy hill.

As we piled into the pyramid, students with clothes of all colors were walking around us, laughing and talking. “These are uniforms.” I explained to my friends. “We’re in Foxfire, an esteemed academy. The main character, Sophie Foster, attended here.”

Then, the students suddenly started whispering all around them. Blue eyes stared at all of them, and whispers rang out. “Those new kids! They have weird eyes! Look!”

I realized what was going on. Okay…this was BAD. My friends looked confused. “These people are elves, and they have special abilities, just like we have magic. Elves all have blue eyes, and we don’t.” I used my dark green eyes to look into Bradley’s brown ones, Connor’s grey ones, and Kyra’s rainbow ones.

Bradley raised an eyebrow. “THIS is intense.”

I nodded. “This is a lot to take in, but—” Suddenly whispers erupted around us again. “There she comes! The human raised girl! Sophie, is it?”

I glanced over, and sure enough, Sophie headed towards us, looking uncomfortable with all the whispers. She lights up when she saw us. I groaned.  
I quickly ducked under everyone and pulled my friends away. “What’s going on?” Kyra asked, concerned.

Seeing Sophie wasn’t the only reason why I ran. I had also figured something else out. “Guys…listen carefully.” I began. “And don’t freak.”

Bradley smirked again. “Alright, it’s okay to tell us you’re a robot trying to find friends to take over the world. We won’t freak.”

I sighed and rubbed my temples. “We are back to twelve years old, in a book with no way to get out, being deemed as weird as Sophie, messing up the story, AND I see one of my least favorite characters trying to befriend me, and you’re making jokes.”

Then I smiled sweetly. “But you won’t freak out, right?”

They freaked out.

“We’re back to twelve year-olds?” Bradley yelped.

“We’re stuck?” Kyra squeaked.

“We’re deemed as weird?” Connor asked.

I sighed again. “Yes, and none of you are worried about messing up the story.”

Bradley raised an eyebrow. “I think we should sit down.”

And so we did, behind a locker. I told them everything I knew about the story so far, about the Black Swan, the Neverseen, the Councilors, Sophie and her gang, the families, Foxfire, special abilities, and everything I knew so far.

Kyra laughed shakily. “I get why you don’t exactly adore Sophie. She’s so different from you!”

I sighed. “It’s stupid to dislike a main character, and one that everyone seemed to like, too! But I just—”

Bradley took her hand in his and smiled. “It’s alright, we get it.” His warm eyes looked into mine, and if felt my cheeks flush.

Connor coughed. “If I’m allowed to interrupt your flirting, the morning announcements are starting.” Bradley and I were saved from utter doom by Dame Alina’s chirpy voice.

She first announced Sophie’s arrival, and then her attention turned to us. “Next, let’s welcome our other students, Teresa, Bradley, Kyra, and Connor!” There was some applause. This was BAD, BAD, BAD!

When no one looked, I whispered, “We’re not supposed to be in the story! Sophie’s the main character!”

Kyra whispered right back. “She doesn’t have to!” Bradley winked and Connor smirked. I sighed and smiled. Poor Sophie.

After the morning announcements were over, I felt a tug. Surprised, I looked at my friends. They had the same bewildered expression. We shared a look, and followed the tug. It led us to four lockers, side by side. “Wow!” Kyra laughed.

“We’re supposed to lick the DNA strip.” I explained, and licked mine. The locker tasted like chocolate. Kyra, Bradley, and Connor looked happy with their chocolate. I frowned. I didn’t exactly like chocolate.

“My first session is…ability detecting? Okay?” Kyra said, looking at her schedule. “Can we manifest? I thought these are only for elves.”

I shrug. “We have to go anyways. Pretend to be normal students!” I call to my friends. “Don’t tell anyone where we are from, how we got here, or any information!” Connor nodded, Kyra smiled, and Bradley smirked and saluted.

I really hoped he wasn’t going to do anything to poor Lady Galvin.

As I walked down the hall to my first class, Multispeciesal Studies, Sophie suddenly was beside me. “Hi.” She smiled weakly. I tried to smile back. “You’re Teresa, right?”

“Yeah. You’re Sophie?” I asked, even though I already knew. 

She nodded. “Are you a human too?” She asked, almost hesitantly. I nearly blanched.

“Uh…no?” I lied. “Also, where’s Dex?” In the novel, he was supposed to be talking with her. Or Jensi. I couldn’t remember clearly.

She looked uncomfortable. “He went to his class.” I almost raised an eyebrow, but stopped myself just in time. I didn’t need to let off that I know where he was. He was supposed to be talking to her. “Why do you have green eyes?” She suddenly asked, looking intently at me. I was stumped.

“Uh…I…” Thankfully the bell rang at that second. “I have to go!” I cried before hurrying down the hall to my classroom.

I slammed the door to my Multispeciesal studies, and my mentor, Lady Emile, raised an eyebrow. “You are late, Ms. Hamilton. Sit down.”

As I collapsed in my seat, my brain was whirling. This was going to be a messy year.


	2. I just HAVE to be illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo i just thought it would be fun to point the story in a whole new direction, so i made the main character dislike Sophie and yeah NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE I just figured this would be interesting.

Some of my classes SERIOUSLY sucked.

It was so perfect when I read the book series, but now it didn’t seem so perfect. I had failed alchemy, messed up Elementalism, and Multispeciesal studies sucked just as bad. Finally I met up with my friends at lunch.

“Any luck?” I asked them. 

Bradley smirked. “I got sent to Dame Alina’s office for spilling five Lady Galvin’s greatest potions of whatnot onto her cape.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Nice mentor. Only sent you to Dame Alina’s office. If I were her, I’d make you my personal servant.”

Kyra coughed slightly. “Guys…?”

I turned and looked. I had to stifle a groan when I saw Sophie heading our way. Bradley squeezed my hand. “Try your best.” He whispered. I smiled gratefully.

“Hey!” I called out, motioning for her to sit next to me. “How was your day?”

Sophie looked uncomfortable. “Fine. I accidentally burned Lady Galvin’s table. I'm okay though.”

I frowned. Wasn’t she supposed to burn Lady Galvin’s cloak? And get famous for it? Then I realized that because Bradley had ruined her cloak, Sophie couldn’t have.

Oops.

I attempt a smile. “So how come you’re here, at Foxfire? Aren’t you in a human school?”

Sophie winced. “Yeah, except Fitz told me I had to quit. No one remembers me now.” She looked kind of sad, and I had to feel sorry for her.

Kyra also attempted to be nice. “Where’s Dex?”

Sophie shrugged. “With his friends? We’re not that close.” Wait, WHAT? Dex was her best friend! How could they not be ‘that close’? Then I realized that because she talked to me a lot, Sophie considered me as her ‘best friend’!

CRAP!

Everyone smiled politely, equally confused. Suddenly a boy plop down in front of Sophie. “Hey guys!” He smiled at all of us. He had dark brown hair and teal eyes. Sophie blushed.

This was obviously Fitz. “Hey.” We all said. Kyra smiled at him, but I knew she was thinking about Apollo. And Fitz was not my type.

Another girl who looked almost identical to Fitz plopped down beside him. Biana. “Hello, guys.” She smiled. “I’m Biana Vacker, and this is my brother. Fitz, why didn’t you even tell them your name?”

Fitz shrugged. “Forgot.”

This was wrong. My friends and I all knew it. Biana was supposed to hate Sophie from the start, but now she’s acting like Sophie’s her friend. WHAT IN THE REPUBLIC IS GOING ON?

Then I realized it. Since Sophie spent so much time with me instead of Fitz, Biana didn’t think she liked him. So I messed up the story again. CRAPPPP.

The lunch bell rang before any of them could talk further, and I was glad for the distraction. My friends and I bid farewell before we quickly got out of there. My first session after lunch was ability detecting. As I walked into the room, I looked at the various machines inside the room, and shuddered. Okay. What do I think I am? The answer was pretty obvious. Since I was human, I’m probably talentless, but I’ll have to try anyways.

I was first stuck inside an air vent to see if I was a Guster. Then I had to try to read people’s minds, (with zero success). I broke every gadget I tried to work on, and nothing appeared when I snapped my fingers.

Finally, I was ushered into an oven to see if I was a Froster. I was going to be stuck there for thirty minutes to see if I have any reactions. Very unfortunately, Stina was stuck there with me.

For THIRTY MINUTES.

Even if I didn’t like Sophie, I wasn’t a fan of bullies either. So when Stina tossed her hair and wrinkled her nose at me, I gave her a pleasant smile. “You stink.” Stina waved her hands as if trying to make my fumes go away. “Where have you been hanging out, the garbage factory?”

Sophie would’ve just ignored her, or let her friends stand up for her. But I…let’s just say I had a few insults up my sleeve.

I wrinkled my nose too. “Yes, I smell it too, but it doesn’t seem to come off of me. Maybe it’s the bad blood that runs in your veins.”

Stina lunged at me. I dodged and stood back up. Those sword-training moves really helped. So did reading this book, I thought gleefully. Her father never manifested, and her parents’ marriage was considered a bad match, but their family made it looks as if that wasn’t true. You can’t lie to me. I smiled.

Stina’s face was bright red. “You might be able to pretend like you’re so high and mighty, but I’ve seen your friends. They don’t know anything about this place, and soon, I’m going to get all of them expelled.”

I froze.

Stina looked pleased. “Yes…yes…soon, they’ll all get kicked out to Exillium. Or,” She looked absolutely evil. “Or they could be shipped to Exile.”

My blood began to boil. “You can’t do that.”

Stina smiled. “Darling, you’ll be surprised what a little framing can do.”

Suddenly, I felt my fingertips burn. What? Magic didn’t exist in this world. But if I still had fire to my control…

Despite my burning fingertips, my blood turned to ice.

No…it can’t be…

But deep inside, I knew the truth. No matter how terrifying it was, I had to face it. I had to embrace it.

I was a Pyrokinetic.


	3. We messed up BIG TIME

I rushed through the halls, ignoring the bell that rang for my next class, Gym. It wasn’t anything important anyways, just Sophie and Fitz paintballing or something. I needed some advice. I got to Kyra’s locker. “Kyra!” I hissed. “You here?” 

I had used my imparter, an Elvin gadget, to hail her. She was kind of surprised that a gadget like that existed, so I had to explain to her that it was just like the VideoLink on our tablets back in the Republic. She was kind of nervous ditching Gym (Kyra was an all-time rule follower), but I convinced her it was an absolute emergency.

“Yes I am!” A squeaky voice that certainly did not belong to Kyra told me. I whipped around to see a smirking Bradley and a grinning Connor. I groaned. Loudly.

“Hi! Sorry I’m late! I pretended to hurt my arm and said I was going to the infirmary so I would get out of trouble.” Kyra panted, appearing on my left. “What’s up?”

I told them about my Pyrokinesis abilities. Kyra looked confused. “But that’s your Republic magic form too!”

I nodded. “That’s not the main point though. The main point is that this ability is not allowed. I can’t let it slip that I’m a Pyrokinetic, otherwise I’m doomed!”

Bradley frowned. “We certainly can’t let that happen to Ms. Nerdy.” I smacked him, but smiled grimly.

Connor had been quiet all this time. He fidgeted with his fingers. “Um, guys? I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

We all turned to him. He looked at me. “Is there an ability that can sense when Empaths or Inflictors are trying to use their abilities?”

I gawked at him. “No…why?”

Then the realization smacked me like a stone. I stepped back, surprised. He continued. “Once, I found a girl with frizzy hair and a smirk trying to Inflict on Kyra, and before I knew what was happening…I felt my consciousness reach out and block it.”

My mind was whirling. I collapsed onto my locker, hands on my temples. Stina is an Inflictor? A new ability? A shield?

There was only one logical explanation to these changes and mishaps. I gulped and turned to Connor. “There is no power like yours, reaching out and protecting other minds from Empaths, Inflictors, and Telepaths. This is a completely new ability.” I frowned. “A shield?”

Kyra paled. “You mean, what happened to Connor wasn’t logical in this world?”

I nodded grimly. “Things are changing. Stina manifested as an Inflictor probably because of that spat she had with me. Connor and I have new and forbidden abilities because we’re not from here, and—”

Suddenly, a loudspeaker flared, and Dame Alina’s panicked voice was heard all over the school.

“Everyone, please gather in the lobby! I have bad news!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this chapter is a bit short i will update to chapter ten as soon as i can, but just tell me if you want more because i might not continue it depends.


	4. Great. Now my brain is defective, too

“Two prodigies have manifested unknown and unused abilities.” Dame Alina began, voice shaky. “Ravenna Hale and Kendrew Evans are now taken into custody by the Councilors and will soon be engaged in a tribunal. Everyone is welcomed to watch. Now, all students please go back to your homes.” She finished, then the screen blacked out.

I stared at the blank screen in horror. Ravenna Hale and Kendrew Evans certainly did not appear in the original story, so they couldn’t have had a different ability. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

Kyra coughed. “Sorry…but our pendants are pulling us somewhere.” I looked up. Sure enough, Bradley’s, Connor’s, and Kyra’s pins were all glowing with a soft light. I looked down at mine, and it was glowing too.

I nodded at her. “You guys go ahead. I need to figure something out. I’ll call you on my imparter soon.” 

Bradley looked concerned. “Are you sure you don’t need us? We’ll gladly stay—”

I smiled at him. “No thanks. This is something I need to figure out on my own. Plus, you guys need to go home and pretend everything is fine. Be nice to your ‘parents’, and act as if you did NOT just fall from the sky and attended school in another world. Got it?”

They all nodded. Bradley turned his head one more time towards me. “Just remember, you can trust us with anything. We’ll always be here.” Kyra and Connor smiled and agreed.

I smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks. I will.”

They headed off to the LeapMaster, and I stopped and closed my eyes. I began to THINK.

We landed in this world, and are changing the story. Characters that weren’t mentioned or maybe didn’t even exist are gaining new abilities never seen before. The plot is changing bit by bit.

Then I got to the biggest questions of them all. How can we leave when the time comes? Will the plot go back to normal? What will happen to the characters?

Before I could figure out answers, however, I felt a pain in my head. I whipped around to see Sophie lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, I could hear…her voice.

“Why can’t I read her thoughts? I am attempting treason…but she knows something! Oh no! She’s looking my way! Act natural, Sophie Foster. Go up, say hi, and lie…” Her voice faded away after just a little while.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Sophie walked up and attempted a smile. Fake, I noticed with disgust.

“You can’t go home too?” She asked.

I wanted to pop her bubble right there and then, and report to the Council. But…I didn’t want to give her away like that. Plus, I needed to figure out how she couldn’t read my mind, how I read her mind for that brief second, and how-in-the-Republic-would-a-girl-who-fell-out-of-another-world-deal-with-real-parents.

I decided to leave the last worry for later. “Yeah.” I lied. “I’m nervous about the tribunal.”

She nodded. “Anyways, I’ll see you later.” She waved and leaped away with her home crystal.

Finally, I let my pin guide me to the LeapMaster. Before I could think, my mouth called out my supposed home. “Whitehaven!” I closed my eyes and waited, smiling grimly, for the wind to whisk me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm sorry this is also short...


	5. Home sweet home?

“Honey? Teresa? Is that you?” A female voice called out somewhere above. I was too busy ogling at the gigantic house to notice.

The first floor had a huge sofa and a TV, with a dining room to its’ left. There was a spiral staircase blocking the rest of the floor.

“Teresa?” The voice called out again. “Are you here?”

I did not want to scare her, so I quickly replied, “Yes, mother!”

A woman with beautiful curly raven black hair walked down the stairs. “Mother?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me. “Don’t you mean, ‘mom’?”

Oops.

“Yeah.” I put on a joking face. “Mo-om.” She laughed.

Then her face turned serious. “I would ask how your first day was, but we have a tribunal to attend. Please change into something formal.”

“A long DRESS?” I whined. I DESPISED long dresses. I would murder it if I could.

She smiled. “Yes, and do your hair!”

I went up the spiral stairway, having NO IDEA where my room was. The second floor seemed to be a gigantic room, and a library. It had a purple and silver doorframe, and a ‘PRIVATE AREA DO NOT INTRUDE’ sign.

Yep, that was my room all right.

I looked in my GIGANTIC closet, but couldn’t find a long dress. At least my clothes were me-styled. I could basically fit my small hut in Howlington inside this closet.

“MO-OM! I DON’T HAVE A LONG DRESS!” I called out.

“Use mine!” She called back.

More stairs. Great.

I got to the third floor, which were the grand bedroom and two offices. I looked through her clothes. I put a black suit to the ground, and I discovered something white peeking out one of the folds. I looked at it, and saw a name.

Karina Blackburn. So that was our family name. Blackburn.

Cool, I thought, smiling to myself. Teresa Blackburn, a Pyrokinetic. How fitting.

I kept on looking, until I spotted a silver and purple dress with wavy sleeves and sparkly fabric. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. Once upon a time, just looking at a mirror wanted to make me smash it. Now, after discovering the power in a single smile, mirrors were my friends.

The dress was beautiful. I didn’t think I would ever say this…but I actually liked this dress. However, instead of the glass slippers left outside my doorway, I got into my combat boots and smiled to myself. Some things never change.

I went outside, and Karina gasped. “You look amazing!” I blushed. “Now, I know just the right hairstyle for you!” She ushered me into the gigantic bathroom again.

Minutes later, I was staring at a foreign face in the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a dazzling knot. She had sparkles sprinkled all over her dress and hair (no surprise there). She would've looked beautiful if not for the scowl on her face. I continued to scowl.

Karina insisted I would look better with full makeup, but I refused. No makeup was my number one rule.

Then my ‘dad’, Dan Blackburn, came back. Suddenly information flooded my brain, and I had to step back a little.

Karina Blackburn: not working. Has black hair and navy blue eyes. Has one daughter: Teresa Blackburn. Dan Blackburn: working at the sanctuary. Has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Has one daughter: Teresa Blackburn.

I took a breath. Now I know some basic info. I’m all set.

Dan changed into something more formal, and we headed up to the fourth floor to go to our LeapMaster. Dan grabbed my left hand, and Karina grabbed my right. “To the tribunal hall!”

I felt the wind pick up speed again, and we were off.


	6. Arrivals suck

I didn’t have time to enjoy the beauties of the tribunal hall. Right after I landed in the hall, Bradley spotted me and stalked over. “You didn’t call!” He whisper-growled under his breath. I barely remembered it.

“I know! I’m sorry! There wasn’t time!” I whispered back. 

He sighed. “That might actually be good. My parents were…” He drifted off when he spotted Karina and Dan. He awkwardly smiled at them, unlike his normal, confident self.

I quickly introduced them to each other. “Bradley, this is my mom and my dad, Karina and Dan Blackburn. Mom, dad, this is my friend, Bradley.”

Karina’s eyes lit up. “Bradley Shade, right? I know your mother, Elizabeth Shade.” Then her smile faded a little. “She can be a little…cold.”

Bradley smirked, his confidence returning. “That is DEFINITELY an understatement.”

Suddenly Kyra and Connor shoved forward as well. “Teresa! We need to talk!” Kyra hissed.

Dan smiled at all of them and nodded at Teresa. “Go talk with your friends, but make sure to find us before the tribunal starts.” I smiled and walked off with my friends.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered, my smile changing into a frown the moment I was out of sight.

Kyra was out of breath. “Three other kids manifested today! All are—” Kyra shuddered before she could finish. But she didn’t need to. I already knew.

I looked around in horror. “Are they all attending the tribunal?”

Connor shook his head. “There was this pair of siblings, Maya and Mark, who ran off.”

My mouth dropped open. “They ran away?”

Kyra nodded, her face grim. “Maya was a fifth year, and Mark was only a second year!” I wanted to crumple down on the ground. They were banished because of me.

Me.

ME.

I felt the walls closing around me, and collapsed into Bradley’s arms. He was so surprised he nearly dropped me. “Wake up! Teresa!” I felt blackness settling in, my head spinning, but suddenly I was back on my feet. I gasped, unsure of what just happened. Did my brain just…stop me from fainting?

Connor didn’t look surprised when I told my friends my theory. “Yes. Your brain didn’t need protection. I can sense it, even now. There’s something…special.”

But suddenly, Kyra gasped. She fell to the ground. I quickly knelt down beside her. Why was everyone fainting today?

“She didn’t faint.” Bradley said as Connor and I scoured the place for doctors who might help. I snapped back to attention and looked at Kyra.

She was lying very still on the ground, her eyes glowing bight pink. Suddenly, she sat back up and gasped. I knelt down beside her again and held her as she took deep gulps of air. Kyra looked ghostly pale. “I saw…something…vision…” She gasped for air. I froze. “Everyone…everyone’s going to get banished!” Kyra launched up, then winced and clutched at her head.

“By everyone, you mean…?” Bradley asked, horror in his face.

I was pretty sure that he knew, Kyra knew, Connor knew, and I all knew this was going to happen. I didn’t know what to say.

Suddenly, Connor jumped to his feet. “Did anyone else see what happened to Kyra?” He asked frantically. I shook my head and smiled. At least one thing was working right today.

But that smile froze on my lips when I realized why he asked. Kyra had manifested.

Bradley looked deathly pale, but still managed a weak smile. “All hail the Foreseer.”


	7. I just HAVE to be out ruled

The tribunal hall was very quiet as the Councilors decided what to do with the kids. I was bouncing in my seat, anxious for their fates, but I couldn’t do anything.

There’s no reason to worry. I chided myself. Even if something goes wrong, Sophie will stand up and speak. The Council will always agree with her, so the kids are safe. Sophie must be brave and kind, right?

Right?

I decided not to think about it further as the councilors all turned at once to address the people. I caught Bradley making eye contact, and he winked. My face flushed, but I smirked back. Then, the woman sitting beside Bradley said something, and he averted his gaze. The woman then turned and glared at me. Ouch.

Finally, Councilor Emery stood up. “The Council did not reach an unanimous decision, but this is the best we could come up with.” I held my breath.

Please just detention. Please just detention.

“These kids shall be punished for being mishaps by being banished!” He called out, and there was a moment of tense silent.

I sat there, my thoughts racing. Banished? Innocent children? For being what they call ‘mishaps’?

I calmed my racing heart. This is the moment. This is when Sophie will stand up and be the hero that saves the day. Yes, now is the time.

I looked at Sophie, waiting for her to make her move and be remembered as the hero who sought equality and justice. I waited for that moment when she would yell, “No!”

It didn’t come.

I looked at her, desperate, trying to convey the message with my eyes. Now’s your time! You should stand up! You’re the main character here! I wanted to yell. But she was…she was looking at flowers????

No one else in the crowd did anything. I could imagine Kyra and Connor tense up somewhere, not sure what to do. I could tell Bradley was trying to talk sense into the people around him, but his parents were holding him down.

Guards proceeded to take the children away, ignoring their tears and pleas. I couldn’t stand it anymore.

“WAIT!” I yelled, standing up from my seat. My parents gasped, but didn’t try to pull me down. They could tell that I was at least, trying to do the right thing.

I could feel every pair of eyes in the room lock onto me. My hair fell from their hold by the sudden movement and was back into my normal ringlets. I was suddenly self-conscious about my messed up hairstyle and the way my dress seemed to be lopsided.

“Don’t banish them!” I cried out. “They have done nothing wrong! It is merely their bad luck of gaining these new and mysterious abilities!”

Councilor Bronte (whom I recognized by the very weird ears) snarled at me. “This coming from a Level Two prodigy who hasn’t even manifested a single ability.” That gained some snickers from the crowd.

Right then and there I wanted to let my powers explode and to show Councilor Longears how strong my power really is. Fortunately, I controlled my temper.

“I’m not talking about me here. These prodigies have done nothing wrong, and deserve a chance before you deem them as ‘mishaps’. Who knows? Maybe someday these prodigies would’ve improved the Elvin world a lot if not for the mistake you are making here.” I regretted the words as soon as they got out of my mouth, but there was no going back.

Councilor Emery closed his eyes and the argument continued. I saw a beautiful woman (probably Councilor Oralie) and a redheaded smiling man (Councilor Kenric) smile at me. Almost every other councilor was glaring at me though.

Crap. I was going to get out ruled.

“Please, councilors, consider what she is saying!” A new voice called out. I whipped my head around to see Bradley, standing up despite his mother’s scolding. “It’s not right for you to punish some innocent students!”

“That’s right!” Kyra stood up, her parents each holding on of her hands. “We do not know if they are a danger right now, and I say we give it some time.” I was once again surprised by Kyra’s bravery in tough situations. She definitely grew from the elegant, delicate, and shy best friend I first knew.

“Please, what you are doing is not right!” Connor stood up. “Give them a chance!”

I suddenly felt warm. My best friends were all here, defying the law and standing up to it, even if they are risking everything to do so. Whatever happened, we would face it together.

Councilor Bronte snapped. “ENOUGH! The Council will not be disrespected by a bunch of kids! A month of detention, for all of you, and BANISH THOSE MONSTERS!” He yelled.

Suddenly, some of the people started chanting. “PUNISH! PUNISH! PUNISH!” I noticed that Stina was in the midst of it and groaned inwardly.

Councilor Emery calmed everyone down. Then, he looked at my friends and I. “I am truly sorry to say that we cannot have these mishaps living in our cities. Trouble will come, and peace will be disrupted. You have made a valiant claim, but that has only earned you a month of detention. May that be a lesson to you all. Now dismissed.”

He waved his hands, and the people began to depart. My brain was spinning. He was going to banish them?

Bradley squeezed up beside me and held my hand. His gaze was just as sad as mine probably was. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. He smiled sadly and was hustled away by the rush of people.

I had failed. Sophie wouldn’t have insulted the Council! She would have listed out logical reasons! Sophie wouldn’t have failed!

With a sigh, I followed Karina and Dan to the LeapMaster and went home.


	8. I feel bad for Dame Alina

Bradley possibly attempted to light up my next day at school, because he brought ten bottles of coke and tons of Mentos to school. “Do you want to?” He asked, gesturing to the supplies.

I sighed and nodded. Distractions are always for the best, and we already had detention so some more couldn’t hurt.

So that was why, moments later, we were sneaking along classrooms to find the best hiding spot.

“We won’t have enough time!” Bradley groaned. “There’s too much places to go—OHMYGODWHATHAPPENEDTOME?”

Teresa couldn’t believe her eyes. Bradley had just turned into…three Bradleys? I quickly pulled all three of him into the nearest empty place I could find. With my luck, it just happened to be the Boys’ Locker Room.

The middle Bradley squinted at me. “You don’t look like a boy.” I groaned.

“Which one are you?” All the Bradleys pointed to the middle one.

The left Bradley suddenly began waving his arms around, and the right one started dancing. “What the—” I began, and the real Bradley started to laugh.

“Hey! I can make them do anything I want!” The other Bradleys disappeared, and out popped nine Bradleys. “This is cool!” He laughed.

I froze. “Wait, this is real? Like, not a prank?” He suddenly froze too, as if realizing the same thing the same instant as me.

“Replicator.” We whispered at the same time. There’s another new ability? This was getting out of hand.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” Bradley became Bradley again and pulled me out of the room. We hurried around and when we finished the last coke and Mentos trap, we waited in the gym, where the biggest bomb is set.

As the mentors began talking about something, Bradley and I sneaked up behind some gym equipment. Then, we took the largest coke out and cut the bottle into a specific shape without spilling the coke (these coke bottles were all prepared beforehand, so if something bad happens when you try it, THAT’S UR PROB KIDDO).

Bradley hung the bottle on a spinner high above and stuffed the Mentos in. I pulled off the cap and the inside mold, and the coke exploded all over Dame Alina and the students.

Similar shrieks exploded off the other classrooms when Bradley pulled the trigger Connor made him for surprise coke attacks. Bradley and I cracked up, and we fell down from our hiding spot…just in time to see infuriated students and a pretty pissed off Dame Alina.

Kyra and Connor had run off just in time, returning with smiles on their faces. Everyone else…pretty much looked like they wanted to kill us.

Everyone except the blonde I recognized as Keefe, pumping his fists in the air. “THAT WAS AWESOME, BLACKBURUN!” He hooted. Fitz elbowed him and he laughed.

Wait…Blackburn? Wasn’t he supposed to call me Teresa?

But that wasn’t the most terrifying issue. I was pretty sure I hadn’t seen anything more terrifying than Dame Alina’s face. CRAP.

I seriously did not mean for it to only get on her! Like, the other mentors were supposed to be standing there with her!

Oh well, better to suffer the wrath of one headmistress rather than ten mentors.

After a deathly boring speech and detention for one more week, I grinned at Bradley and headed to my locker. I was surprised to see a note stuck on its door.

Blackburn, meet me at Candleshade this afternoon. You’re in for some serious prank planning for Dame Alina. –The Hair Dude (AKA The Great Hair) (AKA Keefe).

I wrinkled my brow. Wasn’t he supposed to be hanging out with Sophie and Fitz and everyone else? And didn’t he despise Candleshade?

I stuffed the note in my pocket. Whatever then, I smiled. Poor Dame Alina.


	9. A Love Circle? Just my luck.

“About time!” Keefe called as I stumbled onto a paved road leading up to Candleshade. The castle was made up of one tall tower that goes up about 100 floors before splitting into smaller towers with golden roofs.

I frowned. “You didn’t say when exactly we meet, so I might as well as arrive at five instead of three.”

He chuckled. “True.”

I frowned some more. “Why meet here? I thought you hated Candleshade and your fa—” I stopped, realizing with horror what I just said.

Keefe stiffened a bit, but rolled his shoulders and smiled. “My, aren’t you the Mysterious Miss B.” I rolled my eyes, but then nearly choked.

“Did you seriously just call me that?” I glared at him. “What a monstrosity of a name.”

He laughed. “Whatever then, Blackburn.”

Since I was here to plan pranks, after all, I decided to trick Keefe into admitting that he liked Sophie, so I had put a recorder inside my denim jacket pocket and had started recording minutes before I leaped here. I smirked at what I was going to find.

“So…” I began, grinning wider. Keefe must’ve mistaken it for juicy gossip, because he only raised an eyebrow. “Answer me honestly. DO YOU LIKE SOPHIE FOSTER?”

I held my breath and waited for his reply, but I knew what it was. He’d either tell me ‘yes’, or tell me to guess or something. But I knew from the various fanfictions I had read and the original book that he definitely did.

So that was why his next reply was kind of a shocker. Keefe scratched his head. “I used to.”

I gawked at him to make sure I was listening correctly. “You mean, you still like her, right?” RIGHT?

He shook his head and smirked. “Why are you asking me this?”

I couldn’t believe it. “OH CRAP!” I yelled, and ripped the recorder out from my pocket to see if I had heard correctly. I had.

Keefe’s eyes widened, and then he began to laugh. “You nearly caught me there! Not everyone can trick The Hair Dude!” He was laughing so hard he was doubling over.

Then I got kind of confused. “But you were supposed to like her! All the way throughout the series! How could you—” I gasped, covering my mouth.

Keefe heard that, and he let it show. “Series?” He squinted at me. “What series?” He snickered. “And she says she’s not mysterious.”

I scratched my head. Why did all this seem so familiar? How could Keefe stop liking Sophie? WHAT IS HAPPENING?

“Why don’t you like her now?” I asked carefully. I needed to get to the bottom of this thing.

He bit his lip. “I don’t know. Perhaps I needed someone who was…a little more daring to do the right thing. More fun? I don’t know.” He sighed again, and I could tell that he was definitely thinking of a girl.

I smirked some more. “You know, you can tell me who it is and I’ll send this recording to them.” I held up my little useful gadget.

For a second he opened his mouth, as if actually considering my request. Then, he smirked right back and said, “Maybe another day.”


	10. Splotching tends to get REALLY messy

“I thought the Splotching matches happened a long time ago?” I asked Keefe as we walked to the Gym.

He looked at me strangely. “No, it’s today.” He then laughed. “Why do you want to know, Mysterious Miss B?”

I realized my mistake and muttered some nonsense. In the gym, I paired up with Kyra as the match began.

I had thought I was going to lose in my first rounds because my mental strength was weak since I didn’t have a mental ability. Surprisingly, I moved up.

And up.

And up.

Finally, I stood in shock in the final eight. Sophie and Fitz were also there, along with some other people. I definitely did not expect to be standing here.

I could hear the prodigies whispering. “It’s that elf living with humans! And that new transfer with the emerald eyes! Who’s going to win?”

I nearly harrumphed. These people had no idea what was going to happen. Sophie and Fitz would make it to the top two and there’d be no winner. Sophie was the main character, and I was merely ‘just another girl defeated by Sophie’.

So I almost gagged when I was done with two other opponents and found myself standing face-to-face with Sophie.

CRAP! I knew I was going to die, but I did not want or expect it to be at her hands. Yeesh.

Somehow, Sophie looked equally nervous, which was VERY annoying, since she was obviously going to win. I had NO mental abilities whatsoever, while she had FIVE.

To be fair, she had five at the end of the series, not now. But I wasn’t in the mood to be fair.

The splotcher floated between us, and Sophie had the first blow. I concentrated and smacked it back just milliseconds away from it hitting my head.

We had continued for about three minutes when Sophie suddenly gasped. Her eyes clouded, then cleared, and she stared at her hands in disbelief. The splotcher nearly splattered all over her leggings before she got it back.

As I was preparing to face the splotcher again, Sophie’s hands twitched just the slightest. In my subconscious, I suddenly felt very nauseous. I was pretty sure the feeling was real, but in another second the feeling faded.

Sophie suddenly doubled over, clutching at her stomach. We gasped at the same time, for she was probably in pain, and as I realized what had happened.

Sophie had tried to inflict on me. I had triggered her ability. And my mind had retaliated so she felt whatever she had tried to use on me.

Both our concentrations broke, and we were slammed back into a wall. The last thing I saw before I collapsed was Sophie’s slumped figure across the room. Then, everything went black.


	11. Neverseen is good now? Wut???

I woke one of the worst awakenings I have had after blacking out. And that was saying a lot.

I woke to a guy with large rainbow-colored spectacles. “What in the—” I tried to mutter, but the guy shushed me.

“Now, now. It’s okay.” He examined me closely.

“I know.” I grumbled, and tried to get up. “Where are my friends? I need to talk to them.” But the guy pushed me down.

Suddenly I jerked my head up. “You’re Elwin!” I gasped, forgetting everything about my defective brain.

He scratched his head. “Did you bump your brain?” I glared at him, and he chuckled. “First time here, eh?”

I nodded and sighed. On the other bed I saw Sophie still unconscious. “How long have I been…like that?” I pointed to Sophie’s still and calm body.

Elwin shrugged. “About an hour. Couldn’t you just be a good girl like Sophie?” He teased. “You were fidgeting even when you were unconscious!”

That was a joke, but somehow I felt kind of hollow. I batted away the feeling. “Can I go now?” I needed to talk to my friends.

“And miss a chance to play hooky?” Keefe asked, waltzing in.

I pointed at him. “Why does he with his crazy hair allowed to come in? I NEED to talk to my friends!” 

Elwin hid a tiny smile. “Aren’t you stubborn.” I folded my arms against my chest.

“Ouch. I thought I was your friend.” Keefe preened his hair. “And you do not insult the Hair!”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, whatever—”

Suddenly the door burst open, with my friends hurrying in. “FINALLY!” I called. “Where were you guys?”

Bradley raised an eyebrow at Elwin. “I thought you said you would call us the moment she woke up.”

I also huffed at Elwin. “I was awake for an entire year.”

Keefe suddenly cut in. “No, you were awake for three minutes and thirty-seven seconds.” When I glared at him, he put his hands up. “But hey, who’s counting?”

My friends seemed to notice Keefe for the first time. “And why is he here?” Kyra glared at him. I’ve never seen her give that look before.

“Hey, no need for that look. I snuck in to check on Blackburn and Sophie.” Keefe answered defensively.

“WELL, now can I talk to them?” I asked Elwin. Elwin sighed and nodded with a small smile.

I jumped down from my cot, but swayed. My vision still wasn’t clear. Bradley caught me, and I whispered, “I’m OKAY.”

He smirked. “Yeah, right. I’ve got news.”

I nodded. “Me too. Somewhere private.”

Soon we were standing at our lockers. I started. “Sophie was not supposed to beat Fitz in that splotching match! And she was not supposed to discover that she was an inflictor until the end of the first book! She’s stronger than she was supposed to be!”

Connor frowned. “That is terrible news. However, we’ve got worse news.”

“The Neverseen sent us letters, inviting us to join their ranks.” Kyra looked conflicted.

I gasped. “NO! They are—” I was cut off by Bradley’s worried look.

“That’s not it.” He said, chewing his lips. I’ve almost never seen him nervous, so this was definitely serious.

“Lady Gisela is no longer in control. The Neverseen changed motives now, and their new motive is to make the Elvin world accept the new abilities. Some spy saw us standing up to the Council, and they want us to help.” He explained.

I froze.

“No,” I whispered. “This is definitely not what was supposed to happen! We must help them!” My friends nodded, looking relief.

“What about the Black Swan?” I asked. “Are they working together?”

At this, Connor looked stricken. “No. The Black Swan is working with the Council. And they’ve already recruited their Moonlark and her friends.”

My brain was whirling. “So Sophie is now our enemy.” I muttered. “Powerful, indeed.”

I collapsed onto my locker. This mess was getting messier by the second.


	12. The untold stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy i updated a lot today b/c i RLY wanted to get to this chapter ;) i LOVED the fact that there might be other untold stories and decided to picture one and this is my fav chapter so far~  
> AGAIN no offense to anyone Sophie is nice and osm i totally agree, but i thought this could be a tide-changer in the popular opinion so 😂 ya and enjoy!

“Would you and your friends come to my sleepover birthday party?” Aria asked me after gym the next day. We had been really good friends for a while, so I agreed.

That night just after dinner my friends and I packed our stuff and leaped to Vinegreenage. When we got there, Aria welcomed us with a bright smile. “Thanks for inviting us!” I hugged her.

“No probs.” She laughed. “Thank god my ex-friend isn’t coming.”

We stepped in, and suddenly some people appeared behind us. I turned around and saw Biana, Fitz, Keefe, and Sophie.

Biana looked kind of nervous. Aria also froze. After a while, Biana managed a weak smile. “Tell your mom I said thanks.” She walked in with her friends. Aria didn’t say anything. She still looked frozen.

When they left, Aria tried to smile. “C'mon Teresa. Stop hiding it. You’re gonna have to tell me which world you came from soon anyways.” She told me.

I stuttered, but Kyra laughed. “I’ve already told her about the book series we’re in because she caught me reading the series.”

My eyes popped open. “How did you get the book?”

Connor smirked. “Good reception here.”

“Anyways, I’ve heard that if a character existed in the readers’ minds, they exist. ” Aria batted her eyelashes innocently. “So am I in the book?”

I cringed. “N…no?”

Aria’s face fell. “Who’s the main character?”

So I told her the entire story, the plot, and the characters. By the end, she was seething. “Sophie is the main character? Biana helped?”

After they left, I gently touched Aria’s arm. “What’s wrong?” I asked softly.

Aria shook her head slowly. “We’ve got…a history.” She made us promise that we wouldn’t tell anyone. Then, she launched into her story.

“During the first day of school…I manifested a new ability. Back then, Biana was my best friend, and I did everything for her, so I figured she would understand. I made her promise not to tell anyone, and told her I had manifested the ability.

“After hearing about it, she backed away from me like I was a monster. Biana was my best friend, and she just left me there. Then, Sophie came and asked if Biana would join her for lunch. Biana replied, ‘sure, later’ and left me.

“At first, I had thought well, if Biana didn’t want to be my friend, I would ask Sophie. To try out our friendship, I asked how she thought about the new abilities. To my horror, she felt the same way the Councilors did! She thought they were mishaps, and weren’t as good as normal elves!

“Then she got suspicious. She asked if I was one, and I laughed and said of course not. Then I told her I was a Vanisher, and she was suddenly all ‘nice’ to me, asking for us to sit at lunch together, et cetera. I told her how I really felt about the new abilities, calling it ‘what my friend thought’. And she was suddenly like ‘oh, I completely get why your friend thinks that way’, ‘I can totally relate’, and stuff like that, when she obviously couldn’t. If the book is correct, she got everything she wanted after all the hardships. Where characters like me—” Her eyes welled up. “We never even existed.”

We were walking when we heard the story, so right now we were on the driveway of Vinegreenage. I took Aria’s left hand, and Kyra took her right.

Suddenly someone interrupted us. “Uh, hi, Teresa!” Sophie called out.

I tried faking a smile. “Hi! What’s up?”

She scrunched her face up. “I was just wondering…if you wanted to join the Black Swan?”

We all froze.

Sophie scrambled for words. “I mean, those mishaps could be a danger to the world! They are not proper elves, and so they shouldn’t be allowed inside the cities! Like, they’re dangerous! They’re mishaps! The Black Swan is working with the Council to banish them entirely. Do you and your friends want to join?”

Before I could answer, she then glanced meekly at Aria. “I’m sorry, no Jerricos allowed.”

By this point the veins on Aria’s neck were throbbing. “NO! I don’t want to join!” She yelled, stepping forward.

She stalked toward Sophie, standing right in front of her defiantly. “We are not mishaps! The Elvin world is lucky to have us, containing these new abilities! You’ve stolen enough of mine already! You do not need to steal my friends and my kinsman again!”

Sophie looked shocked at her outburst. “Aria? You are one of them?”

Aria looked enraged. “One of them? We are one of you! We are elves too! Why do we have to be banished? You’ve had everything your way, and no matter what obstacles you faced, there was always people supporting you!” By now she was screaming.

“You have no idea what it feels like to have your own family reject your kind, your best friend betray you because of your kind, and the Council you worshipped for ages ban your kind! You’ve always had supporters! You’re always in the middle of everything! Everyone, even in the reader world, everyone loves every part of you! Some people like me won’t even exist! You’ve had enough! Do you need to steal my new friends too?” Aria yelled, tears streaming down her face.

“Enough!” Fitz suddenly appeared, with Biana and Keefe right behind him. He stalked up to Aria. “You will not hurt Sophie!”

Aria looked astounded for a second. Then, she burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her face as she doubled over. “Me? Hurt her?” She pointed at Sophie, who had a small smile on her face but quickly changed her expression to scare and helplessness.

Fitz growled. “Yes. Sophie’s better than you in every way!”

At this point, I couldn’t stand it anymore. I stepped up and got in Fitz’s face. “And you will not hurt Aria!” I growled up at him. He was taller than me. Crap.

Aria was still chuckling shakily. “I liked you, Fitz. I really did.” Tears streamed down her face, and I saw Kyra squeeze her hand.

“You have no idea how it felt to be backstabbed by your best friend and see that she is a main character of your story!” Aria screamed.

Sophie pretended like she was horrified, while Biana turned white. “That’s horrible! Who would do that?”

Aria burst out laughing again. “Why, your wonderful BFF Biana Vacker!”

Sophie stayed silent for a while. “This has to be a misunderstanding.” She finally said.

I suddenly heard laughing. Then I was doubling over, and I realized that I was laughing. “It’s horrible when someone random does it, but if that random person was your BFF, it’s a misunderstanding?” I burst out laughing.

“Blackburn—” Keefe began, but I held a hand up to him. I didn’t hate him yet, and I didn’t want to. He trailed off.

“And for your information, we aren’t mishaps.” I said to Sophie. “If you don’t like us, then that’s your problem.”

I was about to turn on my heels, but I realized I remembered something else. “Oh, and by the way,” I told Sophie, grinning widely. “You need to improve your mindreading and inflicting skills.”

With that, I left a shocked Sophie and her friends gawking at me. I took Aria’s hand and led her back into her house.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's any mistakes whatsoever and if u want more :)


End file.
